


If You Go Down To The Woods Today

by Corvid_fucker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Extremely Dubious Consent, I mean he wants monst of what happens but no one asks for consent, Ice Elemental, M/M, Marking, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plant monster, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Temperature Play, fire elemental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_fucker/pseuds/Corvid_fucker
Summary: Matty runs away from home. Unless he wanted to get fucked by various monsters, he really shouldn't have.Rape tag is just to be careful. He does enjoy himself, but he doesn't give explicit consent because monsters.





	1. Elementals

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this is my first smut story, so sorry if it's terrible.  
> Also, Matty is someone I know irl, he acted disappointed I hadn't written smut on my main account, I said I'd write horrible smut of him, he said Do It, and here we are.
> 
> Anyway. Featured kinks: Temperature play, biting/marking

Matty doesn't know what he expected to live in the forest. Bears, maybe werewolves. He definitely didn't expect to get cornered by an ice elemental and a fire elemental. He's pretty sure neither species are native to the region, and he's pretty sure they shouldn't be hunting together. Killing each other? Yes. Working together? No.

The elementals don't seem to care. They've slowed down now that Matty has been backed up against a cliff that he really should have spotted earlier. Theoretically it would allow him time to plan or escape or something, but in the moment all he can do is stare at the elementals. They're humanoid, mostly. The ice one is made up of craggy shards of ice held together with a blue glow. It makes a faint clinking sound as it walks. The fire one is more solid than he'd expected, glowing rocks and magma assembled into something approaching human. The ground sizzles as it walks.

The ice elemental stops a step away from him and its mouth opens, a mess of jagged teeth and a long tongue and a wave of cold. In that moment, Matty is sure he is going to die. But then the elemental licks a stripe along his neck and face and Matty shivers. It's cold. Ridiculously cold. And the elemental seems to take his shiver as some sort of invitation because it grabs at his hips and drags off his shirt. Matty hisses. Its claws are  _ cold _ and it's not very careful with them. He isn't quite sure what is happening. But he's getting a better idea as the ice elemental trails freezing licks and bites down his chest. His dick stirs in interest, which he really wasn't expecting.

Then he feels a wash of heat to his left and  _ oh right _ there's the fire elemental. Its tongue is blazing hot against his neck and it almost feels like he's going to get burned. Matty whimpers and squirms a little, but at some point the ice elemental grabbed his wrists and he's not going anywhere. The fire elemental doesn't bother being careful, so Matty's trousers get shredded when it tries to remove them. 

The ice elemental flips him over and pins his front to the rocks. The rocks dig into his skin and the bites littered across his chest and it hurts, but Matty quickly forgets about all that as the ice elemental trails its long tongue down his spine and to the swell of his ass. The fire one follows it with a blaze of heat and Matty whimpers as the sensation goes straight to his dick. Then the fire elemental is biting at his neck and the ice one plunges its tongue straight into his ass and he lets out a keening moan. It's a tight fit and it's cold and it  _ writhes _ in him. The cold is numbing his insides, but the fire elemental has found his nipples and it bites one and before long Matty is bucking back into the tongue. 

This isn't how he planned this excursion going. He thought maybe he'd get killed by something, which had been an acceptable risk. He isn't sure how he feels about  _ this _ . 

Or the fact that he is almost painfully hard now.

The tongue is removed, and Matty has time to whine at the loss before there's a blunt pressure against his hole. The way he tenses up at the sensation probably doesn't help when the elemental thrusts and lodges its dick inside him. Matty screams. Thankfully the elemental doesn't thrust right away, because Matty feels split open. He's torn between the pain and the way the dick isn't exactly smooth and is pressing right into his prostate. 

The fire elemental apparently notices the was his dick twitches because the heat retreats a little, and when the ice one  _ finally _ starts thrusting it sends his dick straight into the scorching heat of the fire elemental's mouth. Matty screams again and dissolves into whimpers. 

The fire and ice are perfect counterparts, each one stopping the other from edging over into too much. The ice elemental gives a particularly hard thrust that crashes straight into Matty's prostate and he's gone. The fire elemental doesn't even move as he cums into its mouth, but the way his ass clenches must do something for the ice one because it unloads into him seconds later. Its cum feels like slush and it's  _ awful _ but Matty's dick twitches at the sensation.

He's really going to have to have a long hard think about this shit later.

Speaking of hard. 

The ice elemental pulls out, trailing fluid, and Matty gets a moment to suck in a quick breath before the fire elemental is behind him. It's bigger and its dick is more jagged. Matty is suddenly very glad that the ice elemental went first. He's pretty sure without the numbing and the cum and the cold, the fire elemental would be burning and tearing up his ass. As it is, he writhes as the dick scrapes along his oversensitive ass. His dick is soft -he hasn't had time to recover, and the heat is more pain than pleasure. 

Matty lets out little groans as the fire elemental pounds into him. It hurts. Matty desperately tries to gather his focus enough to try and escape. But then the elemental finds his prostate. It responds to his whine by digging claws into his hips and thrusting harder. Matty screams. The ice elemental and the relentless assault on his prostate coax his dick back to life, but his hips are  _ burning _ . It is agony, and he can't tell if he wants it to stop or if he wants to cum.

The elementals don't give him a choice.

The fire elemental gives one final thrust and cums. Matty whines as, what must realistically be something approaching magma, practically gushes into him. As it pulls out, its dick manages to brush his prostate just as the ice elemental licks a stripe from the base to the tip of his dick. Matty groans as he cums again. 

Then, as quickly as they sought him out, the elementals are gone.

As he lies slumped against the rocks, Matty has never been more grateful for his healing magic. It's not much, but it's enough that his burns aren't going to get infected, and if he can sleep he'll be able to walk when he wakes up. He whimpers as he rolls onto his side. He wishes he'd brought at least a blanket. He'll cope.


	2. Plant Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm continuing writing this lmao  
> I'm leaving it purposefully vague why the mc went into the forest, but in my mind part of his goal was to go fuck some weird monsters

The plant monster is almost gentle in comparison, all things considered. Certainly more considerate.

Matty wakes up the morning after the elementals with his body aching and countless little cuts and burns. But he can move and, now he’s not feeling utterly wrecked, he can magic away the wounds until he barely even notices them. He finds his clothes. They're a total write off unless he's really going to try. He really should have prepared more before gallivanting off to the forest. But curiosity and impulsivity don't mix well, so here he is, wandering around a forest naked.

He doesn't notice exactly when the air became laden with pollen, just that now it is. And it's making warmth settle in Matty's limbs. Then vines wrap around his arms and legs and pull him into the air. His legs are spread and arousal pools in his gut at the position.

Another vine trails across his chest and rests awkwardly close to his mouth, strangely smooth and slick. The slick is cool but makes Matty shudder. He's hard and panting already and the plant creature has barely even touched him.

Two tendrils appear at his chest and set to work on his nipples, tugging and rubbing and pulling and every movement has Matty bucking into the air, searching desperately for friction against his dick. 

He cries out at a particularly hard tug, and the creature takes that as its cue to shove a vine down his throat. It's thick and smooth and slick with that stuff that Matty now knows tastes like honey, and it seems like the most natural thing in the world to suck on it and urge it deeper. He gags as it enters his throat but thanks to whatever the slick is made of, all that does is make his dick twitch and force more moans out of him.

It feels like hours and like seconds before something is prodding at his ass. It's slick and  _ cold _ but he bucks back into it, chasing his pleasure, only to let out a desperate whine as another tendril wraps around his hips to keep him still. The vine returns at his ass, swirling around his hole and making him whimper.

When it  _ finally _ presses in, he almost cums on the spot. 

But a thin tendril wraps its way around the base of his dick and squeezes slightly. Matty whimpers. Of  _ course _ the plant monster thing has decided to give him a cock ring. Why  _ wouldn't _ it not be a bastard. The vine in his ass pushes deeper. It’s not particularly thick, but it’s almost overwhelming given  _ everything else _ . And then another one pushes at his entrance. Matty whines as it presses in. The two thrust alternately and Matty bucks his hips futilely. He already feels  _ so close _ and there are more vines worming their way into him. 

His body stretches far further than he thought it would. At this point he’s pretty much just moaning constantly around the vine in his mouth. One of the vines keeps hitting his prostate, but something in the pollen or the tendril wrapped around the base of his dick or both is holding him just on the very edge of release.

A thin tendril brushes the head of his dick and he bucks into it, whining.The tendril around the base of his dick squeezes tighter. It's a warning, but the pain just sends a bolt of pleasure running through him, so it doesn't really work.

The tendril is slick and smooth and  _ thin _ , but when it rubs against his urethra, it suddenly seems far too big. If the plant notices the way Matty suddenly goes very, very still, it doesn’t show it. Instead, it simply presses inside.

Matty screams. 

The sensation is blindingly overwhelming. It  _ burns _ and it’s strange and Matty  _ writhes _ in the plant creature’s grip. And then it’s deep enough to rub against the  _ other side of his prostate _ and Matty screams as he cums despite the tendril wrapped tight around the base of his dick.

He does actually pass out after that. When he comes to, there’s no sign of the vines. He goes back to sleep with the vague feeling that he’s going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on my actual fic that I actually care about and have emotional investment in, but here I am I guess

**Author's Note:**

> If I get round to writing the remaining chapters, this will probably be one of the tamer ones.  
> Also I'm sorry for poor quality/spelling mistakes, I could not bring myself to reread it.


End file.
